Gilda
Gilda Hildeburh (ギルダ・ヒルデブルグ) is a lumieran type Celestial and a character said to appear in both Path of Starlight and Torinokoshi. Her design is based on the lesser bird-of-paradise. She is currently deceased. Appearance Gilda wears an orange, spaghetti strap sundress, with yellow frills on the chest and bottom of the dress. Around her neck is a yellow choker with a lime-green gem in the middle. She wears orange sandals with three green gems along the strap. Her purse is brown with yellow accents, and her wings are yellow that fades to a yellow-orange. Gilda's orange hair curls around the ends, reaching her shoulders, and has yellow head accessories (or possibly feathers). Her skin is pale - white in some lights - and her eyes are dark orange. She has been seen in other outfits, being a work outfit and when she was younger. In her work outfit, Gilda wears white suitcoat with bell-shaped sleeves with orange accents. The end of the sleeves are brown, along with the lapels and four diamond shaped buttons. Underneath is an orange button up and a brown tie. Her shoes are brown as well. In her younger self outfit, she wore a brown overall dress with white accents and yellow frills underneath. Underneath is a puffy long-sleeved white turtleneck with a yellow bow. She wore white socks with frills, and brown mary janes. Her hair is put up in twintails with a yellow bow. Personality Gilda is a brat with a heart of gold, loving to be spoiled and treated highly. She has tricks up her sleeves, a bit rude and self-centered, but really does mean well. Once you get to know her, she will come around. Not much else is known about her. Background Gilda lived in the Sirius solar system, along with Cahaya, Akazel and Elias. One day, the Sirius system was consumed by a black hole, causing the solar system to die out, along with her as well. Not much else is known about her background. Relationships Gilda is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Cahaya Gilda's friend. Not much else is known about their relation. Akazel Gilda's friend. Not much else is known about their relation. Sirius Gilda's star. Not much else is known about their relation. Elias Gilda was mentioned in a Curiouscat response regarding Elias, though it is uncertain if they had any relationship. It was stated Gilda "has standards" when asked about if she was Elias' girlfriend. Basis Gilda is based on the lesser bird-of-paradise. The lesser bird-of-paradise (Paradisaea minor) is a bird-of-paradise in the genus Paradisaea. The lesser bird-of-paradise is distributed throughout forests of northern New Guinea, and the nearby islands of Misool and Yapen. The lesser bird-of-paradise is medium-sized, up to 32 cm-long, maroon-brown with a yellow crown and brownish-yellow upper back. The male has a dark emerald-green throat, a pair of long tail-wires and is adorned with ornamental flank plumes which are deep yellow at their base and fade outwards into white. The female is a maroon bird with a dark-brown head and whitish underparts. Further study is required, but it seems likely that birds-of-paradise also possess toxins in their skins, derived from their insect prey. Quotes * "Also I want a boyfriend! Hmu!" - Gilda's character page. Trivia * Gilda's favorite food are [https://japaneserecipes.fandom.com/wiki/Choco_Cornets chocolate cornets], chocolate custard filled pastry cones. * Gilda's favorite flower is the tulip. * She is one of the only two straight characters that Pyo has, the other being Zababa. * Gilda looks the most similar to the male lesser bird-of-paradise due to the yellow, green, and brown colors, even though she is female, and not stated to be trans. * The name "Gilda" means "coated with gold; gilded". * Gilda's surname "Hildeburh" comes from a peace-weaver character from the poem Beowulf. * Gilda's hair may be inspired by the UTAUloid Kasane Teto, due to the curls and a drawing of her doing a dance Teto has done. Gallery a36568de6ed1c97ffeb58de97645fc3b.png|Work outfit d3f93a5dd935e5a2acd28e770b93b628.png|Younger appearance b91ac3227bd3a25e3d64052dbbd787ff.png a2c805516eb3fb569fb0bce763cdb48c.gif|Doing the Kasane Teto 'hip dance'.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pA5PGVMHhQI 6c7d1aa61249dc9a133b20c037911e66.png 27d392dc19e94813e5ff1f3f6cf84e6b.png Stress Mini-Comic Stress6.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/gilda.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/139811 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Lumierans Category:Path of starlight Category:Torinokoshi Category:Dead